


Cry For You

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Come Marking, D/s elements, F/M, Mission Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slightly dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat makes the mistake of flirting with a couple guys while on a mission with Steve and he takes it upon himself to remind her just who she's with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry For You

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Back again with another chapter, and while the last one was rather tender I'm afraid this one . . . not so much [which I'm guessing you know based on the tags]   
> This one came requested by a guest on Fanfiction.net who wanted Nat flirting away and Steve taking each of her holes one by one in retribution and to remind her that she's with him.   
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy! If there's anything that you would like to see feel free to message me either on tumblr or request it via comment! Thanks again!

His hand was much tighter on her wrist than it had been all night, though Nat’s not exactly complaining.  She’d had much worse off in the past, and there was something in his eye that was, well, interesting to see.  He led her steadily through the long hallway of the hotel, and for a moment she isn’t quite sure if he’s still playing along as the angry, abusive husband their mission called for, or if he’s really upset.

“Stephan?” She murmured, voice quiet and meek.  When he turned to face her his face was hard set and again she caught the glint of something different.  He didn’t say a word, just dragged her along towards their room, where he slammed the keycard into the lock, then pushed Nat through the door once it opened.  She stumbled back towards the bed, her eyes wide as he closed and bolted the door behind them, rounding on her a moment later.  

“You just had to fuckin’ flirt with every man out there, didn’t you?” He demanded, his eyes narrowed as he took her in.  Beneath the mask she could see the tiniest amount of actual anger, though when he started swearing like that, his thick with a Brooklyn drawl, one he’d adopted for the mission and was utilizing to great effect.  Nat felt her heart stutter in her chest, her eyes going wide as she watched him start to pace.  

“No, Stephan, I don’t--.”

“Oh don’t give me that crap, Natalie,” he growled.  “You were flirting with every damn guy that came near you at that club.  Anyone who gave you a second look you were makin’ eyes at, and I’m mighty sick of it.  I don’t think you realize who you belong to.”  

Well he had her there.  She was flirting, quite a bit, thinking it would add to her character and succeed in attracting enough attention from their mark.  The latter had worked, at least, but it didn’t seem Steve seemed to care about it.  At least she didn’t think so; it was so hard to tell when he was in the middle of a character like this!  At least he was a credit to wherever he’d learned to act, even Nat had a hard time discerning the real him from not.  They were certain the room was bugged, too, so she couldn’t even ask.  

“Stephan, please--.”

“We’ve been over this Natalie.  When you piss me off you call me sir. Don’t you?” He asked.  

Nat’s eyes went wide with surprise.  What?  What the hell was he playing at?

His hand caught onto her chin and held tight.  “Don’t you?!” He shouted it in her face and she willed herself to start shaking, rather than deck him.  

“Yes, sir,” she cowered, her voice shaking.  He flashed her a quick smile, the briefest glimpse of her Steve, before was gone and he lowered her down to her knees.  

“I’m going to make you remember who you belong to, Natalie,” he growled, hands already undoing his belt once she was down on her knees.  “For being a little whore and flirting with other men.  I’m your husband, and the only man you should  be looking at like that is me.  Understand?”

“Yes sir,” she murmured, looking as contrite as she could manage.  He stroked himself a couple times once freeing himself from his pants, the tip of his cock already leaking with precum, red and as angry as Steve had looked a moment ago.  Nat licked her lips and parted her lips willingly as he neared her mouth.  She swallowed him down without a moment’s hesitation, forcing herself to breathe through her nose as he shoved down her throat.  

“Eyes on me, Natalie.  You know what you’re doing, or you ought to.  Don’t you dare look away from me.  I want you to see who you belong to,” he snarled, one of his hands finding the back of her head to bury his fingers in her hair.  He slowly pistoned his hips forward and back, allowing her to grow used to the sensation of him in her mouth; she moaned at how good he tasted and the smoothness of him inside her mouth.  As he grew faster tears started in the corners of her eyes, both of them burning as she stared up at Steve.  She watched as his jaw stiffened, his teeth clenched, and he groaned loudly as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his head when he drew out of her mouth before slamming back in.  She choked, gagging, tears now running down her cheeks at the sudden discomfort.  He released the back of her head, which he’d been holding still so he could fuck her mouth and throat, to wipe the tears away, tittering.  “No use crying yet, Natalie.  I’m nowhere near finished with you.”  

He pulled out of her mouth with a filthy pop, allowing her to look away and catch her breath before ordering her to strip quickly and lay back on the bed.  His fingers were already ripping at the buttons on his collared shirt, and Nat hastened to follow his orders.  Well, if the man who had bugged the room wanted to ‘save’ battered and abused women, he was getting a treat in this case.  It hit Nat right then that maybe, just maybe, Steve had some idea what he was doing.  

Good for him.  

His hand fell on her backside, the slap loud and scaring her enough to make her jump and cry out in faked pain.  “Please Stephan--.”

“What did you call me?” He snarled, taking a handful of her hair and pulling her head backwards, while his other hand fell on the opposite cheek, the smack just as loud as before.  She whimpered and he repeated the gesture twice more, one per cheek.  “I told you to call me what?”

“Sir,” she gasped.

“What?!” He yelled.

“SIR!”

He pushed her back onto the bed where she could lay on her back, whimpering and looking up at him with tears in her eyes.  The sight took him off guard for a moment, and while he never stopped moving towards her she could read it in her face.  As he climbed atop her and growled that he wanted her to stay perfectly still while he laid waste to her body, he brought himself close enough to kiss her.  

“Apricot?” he murmured on her lips, so quiet she had to strain to hear him.  She shook her head and he smirked as he pulled away.  “Such a good little whore you are, and you’re all mine.  Aren’t you?”

She whimpered, trying to look away and get back into the zone.  “Please, Stephan, please don’t--.”

“AREN’T YOU?” He shouted.

“Y-Yes sir,” she whimpered and without another word he lined their hips up and slammed into her.  She shouted in surprise, glad that she’d been turned on enough by giving him head, or else she was sure he’d have torn something.  He didn’t waste any time in picking up speed, hips moving so fast they were practically a blur as he pushed and pulled in and out of her fast enough to make her dissolve into a whimpering mess, eyes still leaking tears and top lip worrying her bottom lip so hard it might break the skin.  Despite the brutality of it she still came, the friction of his cock inside her too perfect to not enjoy, and each time an orgasm washed over her he would laugh, calling her a good little whore, demanding to know who it was that could bring her pleasure like this.  Each time her answer was the same, calling his false name out over and over again, doing her best to keep perfectly still.  There was a pause just after her third orgasm, Steve’s body going stiff as he clenched his jaw.  Natasha expected to feel him come inside her, but nothing happened except him pulling out of her.  He leaned over to the bedside counter and opened the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube she’d put there the other night.  He offered it to her.  

“Prepare yourself.  You’ve got two minutes and that’s all you get,” he growled.  Nat’s eyes went wide and grasped the bottle, flipped open the cap and spread the cold gel on her fingertips.  She spread it around her asshole, whimpering as she slowly pressed one finger past the ring of muscle, so thankful they’d done this not twenty-four hours ago so she was nowhere near as tight as she could have been.  He watched her work with half-opened eyes, his hand working slowly at his cock, tightening around the base to stave off his orgasm before spreading his seemingly endless supply of precome over his skin.  

“You look so pretty like that, spread out for me.  Just for me, no one else, right?”

“Yes sir,” she whined, hips lifting off the bed slightly as she moved her second finger inside her, scissoring the both to widen herself out.  

“Good, because your two minutes are up.  I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll never forget who you belong to.  Your mouth, your ass, your cunt?  They’re all mine.  Aren’t they?”

“Yes sir-ah!” She cried out as he moved her hand and replaced it with his cock in one swift motion.  He wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her up and onto his lap, holding himself upright on his knees and urging her to wrap her legs around his waist.  His free hand worked away at her clit and breasts, alternating between pinching her nipples and rubbing her clit so furiously Nat began to see stars.  

“I want you to come for me,” Steve demanded as he felt her breath quicken and her moans grow shorter.  “Now, Natalie.  Now, dammit!”  He thrust hard enough to make her scream, her hips tightening around him as her body tightened for a split second, then spasmed around him.  It was enough to make him grow faster, but he pulled her off of him before he could come, laying her down on her back.  

“I’m going to mark you as my own,” he growled.  “So everyone knows what a little whore you are.  My little whore--so you know better than to flirt around next time don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” she moaned, body still moving with the aftershocks of her orgasm but always watching as his hand became a blur on his cock, moving it up and down so fast and with such abandon it made Nat’s own arms hurt.  With one final cry his body tensed, his come splashing over her stomach and chest, warm and sticky, some managing to even pepper her bottom lip and chin.  Without being asked, she wiped it off and lapped at her fingers, moaning at the taste of him in her mouth, salty and earthy and Steve.  He groaned at the sight, murmuring that she was such a good girl a she laid down beside her.  

“You want to go shower, babe?” He asked once they’d both cooled down, the sheen of sweat on Nat’s body making her shiver.  She nodded, giving a soft cry of surprise when he lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and brought her into the bathroom.  They were both near certain that there weren’t any recording devices in the bathroom, but just to be certain Steve turned on both the sink faucet and the shower, letting the hot steam fill the bathroom once the door was closed.  With gentle hands, hands that had not long ago gripped and bruised Natasha’s hips and arms, he helped her into the shower, allowing her to stand under the hot water first.  It felt like heaven on her skin and she gave a soft moan, eyes fluttering open to look up at him.  

“So,” she started quietly.  “How much of that was real?” She half teased, half yawned, exhaustion hitting her like a ton of bricks.  “I mean, were you really jealous?”

“A little,” he admitted in her ear, kissing her side.  “But I know you’re mine.  No one else could make you do that,” he paused.  “Right?”

“Right,” Nat added with a soft chuckle.  

 

Three days later, as she locked eyes on the target right before she made to move in on him, she heard Steve in her comm growling for her to keep her eyes to herself otherwise he’d have to teach her a lesson again.  A smile threatened to break her concentration at the idea, and her eyes locked with the man’s almost immediately.  

“You are so in trouble when we get home,” Steve half joked half muttered in her ear.  

 


End file.
